nardonefandomcom-20200214-history
Yulan Vandorian (SWAU)
Yulan Vandorian was a human male who would serve the Alliance to Restore the Greater Republic and later the New Republic in a military role. A rebel commando, Vandorian proved to be a very valuable asset to the Rebellion and aided greatly in their guerrilla war against the Empire. After the Battle of Yavin and the brutal crushing of the Alliance, Vandorian managed to escape and became an important military figure in the New Republic, becoming the Grand Marshal of the New Republic Army. Yulan would continue his military service for the next two decades and became an enamoured figure by both the military and the public. Vandorian's skills would be put to the ultimate test when the Yuuzhan Vong mounted a galaxy-wide invasion. The cowardice and incompetence of the New Republic's leadership, which lead to the deaths of millions and horrible performance of the Republic's military on the warfront, infuriated Vandorian, who believed a change of leadership was needed. With an army at his backside and the unanimous consent of the highest-ranking military leaders, Vandorian marched on the then-capital of Naboo, arrested the Chancellor and shut-down the Galactic Senate. He used the military to squash dissent and under his leadership, the Wilhuff Tarkin was a human male who served the Galactic Republic and later the Galactic Empire. During the Clone Wars, Tarkin served as a Republic captain under Jedi Master Even Piell and was taken prisoner by the Confederacy of Independent Systems, before escaping with the help of a Jedi and clone trooper strike team. During the incident Piell was killed and Tarkin was later promoted to Admiral and served as prosecutor in the trial of Ahsoka Tano, who was framed for the bombing of the Jedi Temple hangar. After Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine transformed the Republic into the Galactic Empire, Tarkin became the empire's first Grand Moff, and regional Governor of the Outer Rim. With this responsibility, he was also given command of the Death Star. He believed that fear of the battle station would keep the local systems loyal to the Empire, and used it to destroy Alderaan to showcase the station's power. The Rebel Alliance squad Rogue One, however, stole plans to the Death Star from Scarif, and Luke Skywalker was able to destroy it during the Battle of Yavin, killing all those on board, including Tarkin. Gial Ackbar was a male Mon Calamari who became the foremost military commander of the Alliance to Restore the Republic and its successor government the New Republic. During the Clone Wars, he was in charge of the Mon Calamari Guard and fought in the battle that had secured Prince Lee-Char's way to the throne as King of Dac. Having previously been an Imperial slave to Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin, he was freed by Captain Juno Eclipse and was recruited to join the Rebellion. Later, he fought alongside Renegade Squadron and was once captured by bounty hunter Boba Fett. During the Battle of Endor, later revealed to be a trap for him and the Alliance, he led Alliance naval forces against the Death Star II. He held the distinction of having been the Supreme Commander of the New Republic Defense Force for nearly two decades and defeating two Imperial Grand Admirals, Osvald Teshik and Peccati Syn, along with numerous other threats. He wrote the manual for the New Republic Fleet Academy, titled Fleet Tactics and Combat Methodology. Category:Star Wars Alternate Universe Category:Star Wars Category:Characters (SWAU)